Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{4}{12}-13\dfrac{3}{10} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{4}{12}} - {13} - {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {13} + {\dfrac{4}{12}} - {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{4}{12}} - {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 5 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} - {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{10}{30}-\dfrac{9}{30}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{1}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{1}{30}$